


Wake me up before you go go

by MavisMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Singing, alternative universe, dancingonthebed, doesnt have to, everyone is happy, happytimes, if you want it to be, sogayandcute, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisMorningstar/pseuds/MavisMorningstar
Summary: Dean dancing in boxers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Wake me up before you go go

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse any errors.

Castiel's Alarm clock rang and he got fastly up. If he laid there any longer he would just fall asleep again and would be late for work. He dressed up, while watching his beautiful boyfriend, snorring and sleeping in his bed after a very wonderful and very naked night. He knew Dean would be mad at him when he left now, not waking him up before he goes to work. But he had to go and Dean was so cute when he was asleep. Also he needed the sleep. Dean had problems to fall asleep since forever and that he was still sleeping when Castiel had to leave for work was something special. So he decided to not wake Dean. Slowly and quietly, he went into the kitchen to eat something before he drove to work.

×∆•|•×∆×•|•∆×

After work, Cas drove home. He was tired and just wanted to eat dinner with Dean.

"Hey Darling I'm home, what ya wanna eat?", he shouted while searching for his boyfriend. "Dean?" Now he was a little bit scared. What the hell was going on?! Where was Dean? He ran through the apartment and searched for him in every room. He was about to search in their bedroom as a little melodie came out of it. 

"Jitterbug. Jitterbug. Jitterbug. Jitterbug"

Cas stopped and wondered for a second. When did Dean started to hear Wham!?

"You put the boom boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts"

Cas wondered even more. Was this Deans Voice? Cas smiled and opend the door.

"I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high "

He opened in the right moment. There was a singing Dean, in Boxers with an angry face as he saw Cas in the doorway. But there was a little detail that was so funny that Cas began to laugh; Dean was dancing . 

Dean ignored him and just sang along with the lyrics. 

"Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high "

And so on.

When the song was finished, Dean jumped from the bed and landed next to Cas.

"So", he raised an eyebrow, "Do you take me dancin tonight? As an excuse?" Cas chuckled and wrapped an arm around Deans waist. "Yes I will", he said like they were at a wedding. Dean smiled and laied his forehead at Cas'. "And next time, I'll wake you up, before I go" Dean kissed him quick on the lips. "Good. If you're don't do it, I 'll have to sing and dance again", the blonde chuckled and let himself out of the hug. "So, Cas, I wanna eat some pizza. Order some?" Cas grinned and followed his boyfriend hand in hand into the kitchen. 

"Good idea. Dean?"

Dean turned around and faced Castiel.

"Yes, Cas?" He smiled.

"I love you"

Dean smiled brighter.

"I love you too Cas"


End file.
